lupinfandomcom-20200223-history
Hitler's Legacy
is the third episode of Lupin the Third Part II that aired on October 17, 1977. Synopsis An old man named Genhardt, who used to work for Hitler, knows the secret of the legacy of Hitler and is living on the other side of the Berlin Wall. After getting the old man across the Berlin Wall from East to West Germany, Lupin is unable to get the man to recall the location of the legacy. Lupin and the others plan a reenactment of the days of Hitler in order to get Genhardt to reveal the location of Hitler's Legacy. Translation Notes Since there was a gap of 25 years between the Japanese original and the English dub (21 years between the Italian and English dubs), there had to be changes to the script due to the fact that the Berlin Wall no longer exists and the unification of Germany. The English dub mentions Hitler a lot less in the script, usually replacing it as a Nazi, a gibberish insult or reworded the sentence. This would be censorship however since it was unaired on US TV and ended up banned, this could be a dubbing decision. In the English dub, during an archived speech of Adolf Hitler, Lupin, Fujiko and Jigen talk all over making the speech hard to make out intentionally. This is left alone in the Japanese original and the Italian dub. In the Japanese original and the Italian dub, Lupin mentions that he moved to East Berlin to become a general store owner while in the English dub Lupin makes a political statement instead. While the Berlin Wall references were kept in due to the plotline and animation, there was a comment made by Lupin in the English dub that "someday someone will tear down this wall". The measurements were changed from metric (less than 5 meters) to Imperial (15 feet) however when Lupin mentions the jump, it was changed from 100 meters to 100 yards. Technically this mean that Lupin has less to jump in the English dub as it works out 91m while the original was 109 yards. Jigen mentioned that he punched Kreuzen Genhardt but no mention in the English dub. When the Lupin gang go to Moulin Rouge, Lupin is attracted to the dancers and asks Genhardt to "Choose any chick you like" however in the English dub this is dialed down to Lupin to get the dancers to Genhardt. Fujiko mentions that she wants to split the legacy between herself and Genhardt in the original while in the English dub, she is willing to split it 5 ways. Relating to the Lupin political reference, in the original Genhardt makes a political statement about corrupt capitalism while in the English dub makes a "Master Race" reference. Operation Crows in the Dark became Air Lupin. After the filming of the movie and the tanks come. Zenigata mentions of doing it the Japanese way in the original and the Italian dub while in the English dub, he claims to be of the Allied Forces. Even though ironically the Japanese were part of the Axis. Notes *The English dub of this episode went unaired on Cartoon Network due to the story involving Nazi themes, which are considered particularly taboo in North America. Pioneer also did not want to release the episode on DVD as they felt that it would have had negative effects on the series until it got more established https://www.animenewsnetwork.com/news/2002-11-28/pioneer-official-response-re-lupin-iii-episode. It was eventually released on DVD on January 13, 2004 by Geneon, except it was listed as episode 26 instead of episode 3. This reordering was kept for streaming sites however the release of Discotek's Lupin the Third Box 1 reordered back to its original order. *The ticking machine that Genhardt was tortured by is a reference to Is Lupin Burning...?! where Mister X does that to Fujiko. *The scene where Goemon put a turkey on the Zantetsuken became a meme. Even the English TMS Twitter used this picture on special occasions such as Thanksgiving and Christmas. Gallery Category:Episodes Category:Red Jacket episodes